


My, What Big Teeth

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Dehumanization, Drunkenness, F/F, Face Slapping, Forced Drinking, Forced Oral Sex, Forced Orgasm, Gaslighting, Multiple Orgasms, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Vampires, Werewolves, forced vaginal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: "I'm going to buy you a drink," said the girl."I don't even know your name," said Lana."You heard me talking to my grandmother," said the girl. "I know you were listening.""Little red isn't exactly a name," said Lana. "More a description."A werewolf meets a vampire in a bar.
Relationships: Big Bad Wolf/Little Red Riding Hood (Little Red Riding Hood - Fairy Tale)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	My, What Big Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabulous_but_evil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/gifts).



> I really loved your prompt, and I thought I'd give it a go. I hope you enjoy!

Lana sat on a barstool in a shithole bar, drinking bad bourbon. There was an argument going on right next to her, and she tilted her head towards it, half listening. 

She'd always been curious, sticking her nose where it didn't belong. Maybe it came from being the runt of the litter, and having to stay on your toes at all times. Not that she was a runt these days, at nearly six and a half feet tall, but, well… old habits died hard. 

"Grandmother," said the girl leaning against the bar, "I think I'll head home on my own tonight." She was a slight little thing, all big blue eyes & blond hair. Probably old enough to buy a beer without a fake ID, but only just. 

"Are you sure?" The older woman with the iron grey hair had an arm around the blond's waist. "You know it's dangerous to go alone."

The blond snorted. "I'm not a baby," she scolded. "I'll be fine."

"If you're sure," the grandmother said, and she kissed the girl on the temple, a brief brush of lips. "Stay on the path when you come back to my place, and don't get lost in the woods, little red."

"I won't get lost grandmother," "Little Red" said. "Go home, before I have to carry you."

"Yeah, yeah," said the grandmother, making a dismissive hand gesture. She kissed Little Red again, and then she was out, the open door letting in a gust of cool air. It smelled like moonlight and growing things, and it made Lana's mouth water. 

It wasn't quite the full moon yet - they had a few nights to go, yet. It was still pulling on Lana, as comforting and familiar as her mother's voice. She'd run under it, and let it bathe her like the ocean. 

"You should let me buy you a drink," said the girl standing next to her, and that jolted Lana out of her reverie.

"Hm?" Lana looked over. It was the little blond - Little Red, her grandmother had said. This close, Lana could just make out the acrid scent emanating off of the girl, and she wrinkled her nose.

"You're a vampire," said Lana, which was probably a little bit rude, but she'd had enough to drink that her filter was a tad... loose, and she'd never been good at keeping things to herself in the first place.

"And you're a werewolf," said the girl. 

Lana held up her drink, and gave a mock toast. "Well spotted," she said. "Was it the eyes that gave it away, or the hairy knuckles?" She wiggled her fingers, then downed the last of her drink. 

"I'm going to buy you a drink," said the girl. 

"I don't even know your name," said Lana. 

"You heard me talking to my grandmother," said the girl. "I know you were listening."

"Little Red isn't exactly a name," said Lana. "More a description." She looked the girl up and down, not even hiding the leer in her eye. "I don't see much red."

"When I was first Turned, and learning to feed," said the girl, "I wasn't very... neat." She indicated for the bartender to slide the drink over, and then she took a sip of it, before handing it to Lana. "So every time I'd go back to see my grandmother, she'd say 'you've got a little red on you,' and she's lick her thumb like _this_ ," the girl licked her thumb, "and wipe it off. But she said it so often that the rest of the family started to just call me Little Red, and it stuck." 

Lana didn't pull away, as the damp thumb was dragged across her cheek, but she wrinkled her nose and took a sip of the drink. It was something sweet, fruity, and it was strong enough that it was making her eyes water. She took a slug of it anyway, because the girl was looking at her so expectantly. 

"So what's your actual name?" Lana put her elbows on the dark bar top, resting her chin in her palm. That was a dangerous question, in this part of town. There were just enough of the Fair Folk around that throwing your name around willy-nilly could be... foolhardy. 

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours," said the girl. She reached a hand towards Lana's face again, and Lana leaned back. Not out of range, just enough to get the message across.

The girl pouted, but let her hand drop back onto the bar. She had a good face for pouting, with a button nose and dark, expressive eyebrows. Her eyes glittered when they caught the light, but then again, so did everyone else's around here. 

"Lana," said Lana, because she was curious in spite of herself. This little vampire wasn't setting off her usual alarm bells, and besides - Lana was at least a foot taller than her, and this close to the full moon, almost her equal in strength. 

"That's a pretty name," said Little Red. "It suits you." 

"I'm pretty fond of it, yep," said Lana. There was an awkward silence, and she took another sip of the drink. The fruit flavor was cloying, and it made Lana's nose wrinkle. There were even little bits of fruit floating inside of it. She set the glass down on the table, and she licked her lips. "So what's your name, then?"

"Little Red is a perfectly good name," said the girl, and she smiled at Lana like a threat, all eyeteeth and aggressive staring.

Lana wished she was in her other form, with ears that could fold back and teeth that could be bared properly. As it was, she gave her own smile, baring her own teeth. "But I gave you my name. You should at least return the favor."

"I'll tell you my name if you do something for me," said the girl, and she stepped a little closer, so that her breasts were pressing into Lana's arm. 

"What do you want me to do for you?" Lana finished her drink, then looked down into the cup. There was a little pile of fruit, and she fished one out.

"Tell me why they call you the Big, Bad Wolf," said Little Red. 

"I thought you didn't know me," said Lana. She cupped Little Red's cheek, pressed her thumb into Little Red's cheekbone. It was soft and warm under her fingers, plump and juicy.

"I don't _know_ you, no," said Little Red, "but people still point to you and say, _there goes the Big Bad Wolf._ " She put on a slightly nervous affectation, like a human seeing the flash of a fang for the first time. 

"What kind of people?" Lana pressed her thumb against Little Red's lower lip, and then she was tracing the pad of her thumb along the line of Little Red's teeth. They were sharper than a human's, but not by much. 

"Oh, you know," said Little Red. "People." She grabbed Lana's wrist, and pressed Lana's thumb into one sharp tooth.

Lana hissed, the pain blossoming out of her finger. She tried to pull her hand back, but Little Red's fingers dug in, hard enough to bruise. 

"You don't seem so big and bad to me," Little Red crooned, and she ran her tongue along the puncture wound, beginning to suck. 

"Shouldn't you ask me before you feed on me?" Lana didn't pull her hand away, as the vampire's hand slid up and down her arm.

Little Red removed Lana's finger from her mouth, and she kissed the very tip of it. "I'd hardly call that feeding," she said. "A little taste, if that. I know how your kind heals. You'll be fine in five minutes." She licked the little cut, then let go of Lana's wrist. "You didn't answer my question, though." She prodded Lana in the side, then turned towards the bar, indicating for another drink.

"I think I've had enough," Lana said, as another fruity concoction was set in front of her. 

Little Red fished out another piece of liquor saturated fruit - a piece of orange - and pressed it into Lana's mouth. "I already made the effort of ordering it, and it's on my tab," she said, and her tone was reasonable. 

Lana chewed the fruit, and the sweet juice mixed with the sharpness of the alcohol. She swallowed it down, and she licked her lips. The cut on her finger was throbbing, and the alcohol was beginning to make her head spin. She really wasn't used to that much sugar in one go.

"So why are you the Big Bad Wolf?" Little Red's other hand went to Lana's braid, wrapping the tail around and around her fingers. The two of them were close enough that Lana could smell her own blood on Little Red's breath, although it was nearly drowned out by the strong scent of the alcohol in front of her. 

"It was... a baby nickname," Lana said. The way Little Red was tugging on her hair was setting of a mix of conflicting signals - arousal, nerves, giddiness from the alcohol. "I was the runt of the litter -"

" _You_ were the runt of the litter?!" Little Red stared at her, wide eyed. 

"I was very small," said Lana. "I was very lucky that I got bigger, and I kept getting bigger." She rested her hand on her chin. "Now I'm the biggest."

"But how does that make you _bad_?" Little Red's tongue traced the blunt curve of Lana's nail. If Lana was in her other form, with her fangs and her snout and her strong jaws, she might have felt a little safer. As it was...

"Well," said Lana, "all werewolves are bad, aren't we?" She smiled, the smile she used to scare the humans who wandered into her neighborhood. "We'll eat your sheep and seduce your woman." She made a big show of looking Little Red over, and let her smile get bigger, redder. "Or maybe the other way around." 

"I don't think so," said Little Red. "You're not scary in the slightest." She tugged on Lana's braid, and Lana hissed. "You're not bad." 

"I'm plenty bad," said Lana. "Weren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Have some more of your drink," said Little Red, indicating the glass, and Lana lifted it up to her mouth and sipped it, the sweet liquid coating her tongue and making her nose wrinkle. 

"I haven't seen you in this neck of the woods before," said Lana, as she sipped more sweetness. This one was different from the last one - there were notes of honey in it, and something that was slightly bitter. Or maybe it was salty? She chased the flavor, swallowing more down. 

"I don't live around here," said Little Red. "So you're bad because humans think you're bad?" 

"I didn't say _that_ , " said Lana. She was beginning to sway, and her head was spinning. She wrinkled her nose when Little Red's fingers slid into her glass, taking out a cherry and pushing it into her mouth. She bit down anyway, and the sweetness of it exploded on her tongue like a supernova. "It was another part of my baby name," she said. “I was the one who got into trouble. I was the littlest, and I got into the most trouble. So I was the big, bad pup, and then I became the big, bad wolf.” 

"Why do werewolves have baby names?" Little Red had let go of Lana's braid.

"Weren't _you_ gonna tell me _your_ name?" Lana swallowed the sweet fruit, and then the glass was being pushed back into her hand. She drank it all down, and the alcohol burned on its way down. 

"Just answer my question," Little Red said, and then she indicated for _another_ drink. 

Lana didn't know how much more she could take. Her stomach was beginning to rebel, unhappy with all of the sugar and alcohol churning away. She did take another piece of fruit when it was pushed into her mouth, though, and she chewed and swallowed it carefully. 

Why was she going along with all of this? She was bigger, and she could just get up and walk away. But something about Little Red was... compelling her, and so she stayed, and started drinking the next sugary, fruity, alcoholic concoction that was placed in front of her.

"Puppies don't always survive," said Lana. "It's different for your people - you start out as adults, in a weird way, or else you stay children forever. But for us, a lot of us are born into being werewolves. And when we're born, it's... dangerous." Lana licked some alcohol off of her lips, and she caught the way Little Red's eyes were tracking her tongue. Was her tongue getting longer? It felt as if it might have been. 

"We are children," Little Red argued. "I mean, we have a period when we're still the equivalent of children, for vampires." She had let go of Lana's braid, and was gently scratching Lana's back now. It was sending pleasant goosebumps up and down Lana's spine, and it was taking effort not to moan and wriggle into it.

"Well," said Lana, "when our children are children, they're a lot more helpless." She was leaving a lot of things unsaid, because she was drunk and there were things you didn't say to people who weren't in your Pack.

"Were you a bad little puppy?" The hand on her back had moved to the back of her neck, and it was squeezing, hard enough that it was verging on uncomfortable.

"I did my best to be good," said Lana. "But... it isn't always easy." Why was she _talking_ about this? She put the drink down on the bar, and then Little Red was taking it herself, holding it to Lana's lips. 

Little Red kept the drink angled the whole time, and that was forcing Lana to swallow it down, or else spill it all over herself. She was spilling anyway, bits of sweet alcohol dripping down her chin, to soak into the front of her shirt. There were grapes at the bottom of this one, and she nearly choked, before she chewed them, swallowed them.

"Would you be a good puppy for me?" Little Red put the glass down, and now she was in Lana's face, her nose against Lana's. She licked along Lana's chin, picking up more of the sticky booze, and then she was kissing Lana with her red, red lips.

Little Red tasted like blood and like sugar and like fruit. Her tongue pressed into Lana's mouth, and she kept Lana's head in place with that same hand, squeezing the back of Lana's neck. 

Lana pulled back, panting. "I think you're generally supposed to ask first, before you do that," she said, and her mouth was very dry. She wanted a drink of water. 

"I know you wanted it," said Little Red. "Besides, I bought you all those drinks, didn't I? That earns me a little bit."

"I didn't ask you to," said Lana. 

When she was very small, she had fallen into a pit trap. There hadn't been any spikes in it, thankfully, but she remembered the sensation of being trapped at the bottom, staring up at the sky over her head, the walls high enough that she couldn't get up. 

Her mother had found her, and had gotten her out, but she still had nightmares sometimes, the old terror clawing up her throat like she'd swallowed a live rat. 

The glitter of the vampire's teeth reminded her of the sun reflecting on the clouds, and she tried to hide the fear that was broiling in her eyes, looking down at her glass. 

"Have another drink," said Little Red. She had her hand wrapped around Lana now, and her fingers were trailing up and down, towards the curve of Lana's breast. She pressed her pinkie against it, and she took the whole thing into her hand, and gave it a squeeze. 

Lana drank, because the vampire was breathing on her neck, and because she knew a trap when she felt one. Her mother had said they had a great uncle who had chewed his own leg off when he got stuck in a trap (usually when someone was crying about some wound or another). 

Little Red fished another piece of fruit out of the glass, and Lana numbly ate it. She wasn't sure why she was going along with this, but her stomach was roiling, and her head was spinning, _pounding_. It was getting hard to think through the fog of alcohol, and through the thick, heady scent of the vampire's pheromones. She didn't protest, when an arm was wrapped around her middle, and then she was being pulled off of her stool, and she was being led back.

"You don't seem so big and bad to me," said Little Red, right in Lana's ear. "You're just a little puppy, aren't you?"

Lana tried to pull herself free, but the vampire held on tight. "Why are you doing this?" Lana's voice was slurred, and her tongue felt too big for her mouth. Was she starting to change? Transformation could be brought on by drugs sometimes, or magic, but this didn't feel... right. 

Then again, nothing did. 

"I'm not doing anything," Little Red said, and she kept her tone breezy, "but you said you were going to be sick." 

"No, I don't think I did," said Lana, although now she wasn't so sure. Their conversation on the bar stool seemed to be a million years ago. 

"Trust me," said Little Red, as she pulled Lana out into the alley. "Would I lie to you?"

"I don't know you," Lana said, and she sagged back against the brick in the alley, tilting her head back. She towered over Little Red, but her legs didn't seem to work, and she was just... leaning back against the brick, her hands dangling useless at her sides.

"We can get to know each other," said Little Red, and she was... unbuttoning Lana's shirt. She barely had to bend down, to mouth at Lana's small breasts, and her sharp little teeth bit into the soft skin on the side of one breast. It was enough of a sting that Lana hissed, trying to pull back from it, but she was being held to the wall. 

"I... you don't want to drink from me," Lana mumbled, and she cried out, as her braid was yanked, forcing her head to the side.

"I do," Little Red said. "I very much do." She licked up Lana's breast, pausing to swirl her tongue along the nipple, then pressed her red, red lips to the soft skin on the side of Lana's neck. "I want it so badly. I've wanted it since I saw you."

Lana was somehow managing to get her arms working, although it was like trying to move through molasses. She tried to shove at Little Red, but Little Red just stayed there, as if rooted to the spot. 

"Everyone else in the family, they don't like the way werewolves taste," said Little Red. "Because you've got all that moonlight mixed in, and that curse that makes you change. She licked along Lana's shoulder, and her hand was moving down to knead at Lana's breast. "It tastes like silver," Little Red added, her tone thoughtful. "Without the tarnish."

"My Pack," Lana mumbled, and she hissed through her teeth as her nipples were pinched and pulled. "They won't..."

"They won't," Little Red agreed. "You're the big bad wolf, aren't you?" 

The sensation of her teeth sinking into Lana's neck was less of a sting, and more like a _rip_. She shuddered against it, trying to pull away, but she was pinned to the wall, and her breasts were being squeezed past the point of pleasure, into pain. She wanted to scream, but when she tried to open her mouth, her tongue was too big. 

Little Red pulled off of Lana's shoulder. "You taste like silver," she said. "Silver and moonlight and all that strong, hot life." She pinched Lana's nipple, twisted it, and Lana groaned. The groan sounded a little like a growl, and Little Red snarled back.

A whimper crawled out of Lana's throat like some kind of many legged insect, and she hated herself for it. 

Little Red chuckled like a drain. and her little pink tongue darted out, to lick her lips. "You taste so good, Lana," she said, as her hand moved lower, to the waist of Lana's jeans. "I bet you taste good _everywhere_."

"Please don't," Lana mumbled. "I don't... I don't like oral." That was a blatant lie, but maybe if she was blunt, Little Red would be caught off guard. Off guard enough that she'd let Lana alone?

Vampires could be temperamental, from what she remembered her mother telling her. 

"It's rude of you to assume I'm going to perform oral on you," said Little Red, and then she was... shoving her hand down the front of Lana's jeans, into Lana's boxers. "Why would you think a thing like that?"

"You're feeding on me," Lana said, and that wasn't what she had meant to say. She wasn't sure what she had meant to say, but the feeding felt like the bigger violation. It was _all_ a violation, and she shivered convulsively. 

"Feeding on you isn't consent to sex," said Little Red. She pinched Lana's nipple and swirled the tip of her finger over Lana's clit, and Lana hated how wet she was getting. She leaned her head back against the brick wall, and the stink of the alley overwhelmed her. It was almost enough to drown out the horrible pleasure, thick and unpleasant and _sweet_ , curdling in her guts like spoiled honey. 

Little Red bit her again, on the other side of the neck. Her fingers plunged into Lana's cunt and her teeth ripped into Lana's shoulder in the same motion. Lana was _just_ wet enough and just drunk enough that it didn't burn, but she whined, low and desperate in the back of her throat.

"Sh," Little Red crooned, and it made her lips buzz against Lana's skin, itchy and uncomfortable. "Sh, sh, sh..." She twisted her fingers, her thumb circling over Lana's clit. Her other hand was kneading Lana's breast, and it was just rough enough to be _good_ , which made it worse. This shouldn't have been good. She shouldn't have been allowing this in the first place. 

Was she allowing it? She struggled, and the vampire just held her in place, shoving her fingers in a little deeper, curling them to press down on Lana's g-spot and sending sick pleasure through her whole body. She was clamping down on the fingers inside of her, and the sucking on her shoulder was slowing down. When Little Red pulled back, there was a dribble of blood at the corner of her mouth.

_You've got a little red on you_ , Lana wanted to say, but she didn't, because Little Red's fingers twisted inside of her, viciously and just _right_. Her hips jerked forward, and her head tilted back, hitting the brick with a "thunk" that reverberated through her whole skull. The orgasm that washed over her was as violent as a gut punch, and she was sobbing weakly as she throbbed and pulsed, more slick gushing out of her to soak into her boxers and into Little Red's palm.

Little Red giggled, and she licked her lips, cleaning up some of the mess that had dripped onto her face. "And you were complaining," she said, her tone affectionate. 

"I don't want this," Lana mumbled. She was reeling, and it was hard to stay upright, her knees still wobbling from her orgasm.

There was a loud _crack_ that seemed to echo through the alley, and it left Lana's ear ringing. A moment later, the side of her face was on fire, and she reached up clumsily to clutch at it. The pain was almost a physical presence, and she curled forward, panting. 

"After all that work I did for you, you're not even going to say thank you?" Little Red was frowning, her eyebrows nearly meeting a deep line appearing on her forehead. 

"I didn't..." Lana said, and she trailed off as she was shoved onto her knees, the concrete tearing her jeans. 

"You didn't do anything," Little Red snapped. "You just let me make you come, and you didn't even offer to reciprocate. How's that for gratitude?"

_She must have slapped me with the hand that she'd been fingering me with_ , Lana thought. _I can smell myself on my face._ It was comforting, to concentrate on that, and not the way some of her blood was dripping out of the cuts in her neck, to soak into her shirt. It was much more comforting than the feel of the brick against her back, reminding her that she was caged in, as Little Red began to unbutton her own jeans, shoving them down.

"Make it up to me," said Little Red, and her hand was on top of Lana's head now, wrapping Lana's braid around her fist and using it to grind her cunt into Lana's face. It was wet, _so_ wet, and it smelled briny and hot. 

Lana tried to pull back, but she was trapped by the wall, trapped by the bulk of Little Red's body pressing into her. She couldn't breathe, and she tried to tilt her head back, get some air on her nose. Then she was shoved forward again, her nose against Little Red's clit. She was being humped against like a pillow or the corner of a table - not a lover, just something with a pleasing texture to press against. She wasn't sure if that was more or less degrading than being forced to lick, but her head was spinning even harder, and the only thing keeping her upright was the hand in her hair and the wall.

"That's it," Little Red crooned. "Good dog. Good, good dog." She tilted Lana's head back, and then she was going stiff, her cunt pulsing against Lana's face, more slick dripping down Lana's chin, along her throat. She kept grinding, giving a little hip wiggle, and she threw one leg over Lana's shoulder, opening herself wider against Lana's face. 

Lana was aware that all of this was happening - all she could smell was vampire, arousal, and her own blood. She could breathe - barely - and the ground underneath her seemed to be moving, as if she was on a ship. Or maybe on some great beast, its sides heaving as it breathed in its sleep.

Little Red came against her face again, more wetness, and Little Red was gasping and moaning as she took her pleasure, as greedy as she'd been with her fangs in Lana's neck. She gave herself two more orgasms by Lana's face, and then she leaned back, panting, and she grinned down at Lana. 

Her teeth looked very, very big from this angle, and they caught the yellow light hanging over the door and sparkled like a silver bullet.

"Next time," she said, "you're going to put a little more effort into it. I'll let you get away with being so lazy, since it's your first time." She yanked at Lana's braid, and Lana yelped, and staggered to her feet. Then she let go of the braid, to do her pants back up. "Come on."

"I should... I should go home," Lana mumbled. She wiped her face with her hands, ineffectually spreading more wetness across her skin, and she wrinkled her nose. 

"We are going home," said Little Red, her tone sunny. She slipped her fingers into Lana's, and she squeezed. "We're going to grandmother's house. I'm sure she has a nice warm bed for you." She wrinkled her nose. “And a bath,” she added. “You smell horrible.” She tugged on Lana’s hand. “Come on, puppy. Heel.” 

Lana's stomach dropped, but she followed after Little Red on trembling legs, her shirt still unbuttoned, the bites from her neck still bleeding. Any second now, she'd come back to herself, shake her hand free, and make a dash for freedom.

Any second now.

Any second.


End file.
